


Less Human Than Before

by saturrn_and_stars



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Avengers - Freeform, Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Canon-Typical Violence, Captain America: Winter Soldier - Freeform, Hydra (Marvel), Marvel Cinematic Universe - Freeform, Marvel Comics - Freeform, Minor Violence, Spider-Man - Freeform, The Avengers - Freeform, Wingfic, marvel angst, mcu - Freeform, wingfic!, winter solider - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24261982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturrn_and_stars/pseuds/saturrn_and_stars
Summary: When a mission goes horribly wrong, Sam, Steve, Peter, and Bucky all become subject to Hydra experiments. But little do our heroes know this is just the beginning of their worries. When secrets are exposed and people are dying, the question is: who can you trust at the end of the world?
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	1. CH 1- HUNTED DOWN

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT PRE-WRITING NOTE: 
> 
> This story follows canon up until the events of The Winter Soldier. After seeing it when I was like 10 I didn't see Civil War or any other movies until recently, therefore there are inconsistencies in the past. 
> 
> So sorry for this, I tried to excuse stuff and fix it as best as I could but I feel it's important you guys are on the same page here before you read the story. Of course, spoiler warning from Winter Soldier onward. (Also yes this is purely based on the MCU not comics, as the movies are well known across wider audiences and I know them better than the comics.)
> 
> So here’s what happened in this story after CA: WS
> 
> -Civil War DID happen, but it was much more toned down? like they fought and it occasionally got violent but not so much that they went outlaw because of story reasons.
> 
> -The way Civil War ended was: Tony hates Bucky, but Bucky was pardoned under specific regulations and mandatory therapy and stuff (rarely going on missions.) The team DID sign the Sokovia Accords but many still don’t like it (cue tension), and Infinity War+Endgame DID happen in this universe, but Tony was saved (major injuries though :0) and Steve didn’t go back to the past because story reasons and it was stupid anyway. 
> 
> -Oh and Nat is still alive, they sent Sharon Carter and Steve instead of Clint and Nat. Sharon was the sacrifice (not romantic love, just friends because Steve is like 100 and could be Sharon's relative ew)
> 
> So yeah! Anything not mentioned here will be explained in the story
> 
> as best as possible, thank you guys for checking in! 
> 
> For those of you reading in the future, the most recent movie is Spider-Man: Far From Home!

Peter was VERY concerned. 

And surprisingly, it wasn’t because of school, or being snapped into thin air, or being brought back only for his role-model to be nearly killed, or being betrayed and exposed as Spider-Man by ANOTHER role-model, or anything like that.

No, it’s because he, Peter Benjamin Parker, was sitting next to a specialized, 100-year-old, EXTREMELY intimidating assassin, who had no emotion at all apparently so he couldn’t even tell if Bucky was going to rip Peter’s head off in his daydreams or if he was thinking about how nice the sky looked today. 

And why was he sitting next to said assassin? 

Because he was about to go sneak around a Hydra base with him. Yes, a Hydra base. Somehow, those nazi losers re-grouped and got their operations working again less than a YEAR after a giant purple grape got stomped into the ground by the Avengers. 

It didn’t help that his “new pal'' had a shock collar around his neck and wrists plus a muzzle and cuffs, but was also kept under heavy supervision by not one, but two other Avengers.

'Jeez Louise, I know he's under regulation right now, but what’s gonna happen when you take all that away and leave him with an awkward 16 year old to scout out a traumatizing nazi base?'

Needless to say, Peter hoped this mission would be over quick.

It’s not that Peter hated the guy, he loved old people, but typically old people weren’t nazi super assassins who needed to be kept on lockdown any time he left his room.

Peter twiddled with his thumbs, feeling very out of place among professionals like the Falcon, the Winter Soldier, and Captain America. It helped a little bit that Mr.Stark was on call back in New York in a government compound, but that was thousands of miles from Ukraine, where Peter was now. He wasn't sure he looked anywhere near cool, even in the specialized spy-suit that Tony built for him. The red, black, and blues of his original suit felt bold and impressive, but now those colors were swapped out for cool slivers, jet blacks, and soft greens. 

He was pretty sure this suit wasn't working, because Peter had never felt more exposed all alone in the snowy forests with only three other people at his side, all of which were either not paying attention to him or, to Peter’s horror, staring directly at him.

“What the hell is this kid doing here?” Falcon barked, turning to look back at Steve. “You know he's the least experienced on the entire team, right? Not to be mean or anything.” He chuckled. Peter could feel his stomach plummeting into the snow. Falcon wasn’t trying to pick on him, but it didn't help that even his team were unsure about sending him in for an official mission. Peter had never felt happier that he had his mask on because now he could flush with embarrassment as much as he wanted without anyone knowing except him.

Steve shook his head. “Kid’s the best spy we have besides Natasha that can go on his own in case we have to remove… him from the equation.” Steve never said it out loud, but everyone knew who he was talking about. The White Wolf. Winter Soldier. 

A silence hovered over the group as they each glanced down at Bucky, but to Peter’s relief the soldier showed no sign of hearing Steve, even though they were standing no more than 4 feet from each other. Finally, when the silence became too much to bear, Peter cleared his throat. “So, um. Briefing. I didn’t- nobody… I wasn’t there. What’s the plan?” Peter absolutely was there at the briefing, and everyone knew, but the quiet was too uncomfortable and it wouldn’t hurt to brush up on the plan one more time. Steve nodded. “Right. Plan.

“Peter, you and Bucky are only gathering intel, so there should be no attacking. This base specializes in genetic mutation, more specifically the hybridization of humans and animals. All you have to do is take this,” Steve handed Peter a USB stick, “and upload as much Hydra data as you can onto it from their main computer. Bucky knows this place well, so follow him. I CANNOT STRESS THIS ENOUGH,” Steve leaned over Peter, at least a whole head taller than him, “do NOT get into ANY fights WHATSOEVER.” Peter nodded fervently. “Yes. Got it. No fights.”

Steve backed up as a tiny gizmo on his wrist beeped. He shut it off and nodded at Falcon, who pulled out a weird tool that looked like a mini trident from his belt. He squatted low to where Bucky was sitting nearby, telegraphing his movements, as if not to scare a wild animal. Peter tensed up, ready to bolt as he carefully used said tool to unlatch Bucky’s muzzle. Bucky didn’t move much, only opening and closing his mouth to stretch out his jaw as Falcon undid his cuffs and collars. Steve looked almost sad as Bucky stood up and stretched without a word. Shaking his head, Steve nodded at Peter and signaled for him to follow Bucky. 

As small and quiet as he could, Peter slinked into the forest with what seemed to be a big cat. He was amazed at how nonchalant Bucky was, when they were about to be in Murdertown, population: declining. He even looked relaxed, which just perplexed Peter more because he was still 100% silent. He longed to ask the older man so many questions, but now was not the time. There would never be a “right time.”

For what felt like hours, they trekked through the woods, with Peter having no way of knowing that Bucky knew where he was going. Again, Peter wanted to ask, but now was probably the worst time. 

My ears are numb, Peter whined in his head, the cold creeping up through his legs and fingers. He could see his breath in the air seeping through his mask, and he wondered how Bucky seemed fine. You'd think having a metal arm would hurt in the cold.

“Ok, we have to be quiet now. Just about a mile until we get to the base.” Bucky whispered. Peter blinked. It was the first time his Stabby Pal™ had ever spoken around Peter, and it sounded gruff and hollow, like a tree stump that you crack open only to see cold emptiness. “Um. Okay.” Peter whispered back. He was pretty sure they were being quiet before, but ok. 

This was probably the most uncomfortable moment in Peter’s life. I mean, come on. It felt like yesterday his only problem was homework. Now he was slinking around an unfamiliar forest with a mentally unstable assassin in complete silence. And it wasn't like they were just walking quietly, instead they were hiding behind bushes and stopping every five seconds to listen for Hydra. 'I know it’s important to go unnoticed but this feels ridicul-'

“Someone’s coming.” Bucky hissed, freezing in his tracks. Peter froze too, and sure enough he could hear the crunch of snow under boots and dog paws coming nearer. Bucky hissed that they were compromised into his communicator, and then they were sprinting through the snow. “Shit! They must have changed their patrol schedule, there normally isn't anyone around here this time of day!”

Peter was fast, way faster than your average human, and Bucky was even faster. But neither of them could outrun dogs.

Dog howls swam through the air like ghosts, haunting the runaways like omens. Peter longed to disappear right now, to wake up in his room in Queens. But he knew better. His spidey-senses were going off the charts right now, buzzing up through his legs and spine, landing and spinning in his head. His breath was scraping his throat, and after just minutes of sprinting through snow his legs were a struggle to lift. 

But the dogs were right behind them, and slowing down definitely meant death.

Suddenly, Peter saw a chance. A beam of hope. There was a road with no snow just up ahead. If they were quick enough, they could get away without leaving tracks and had no ice to slow them down.

The two veered along the path and made a sharp turn into the open road.

Peter’s hope diminished into a black pit. It didn’t seem too bad, just a single soldier standing in the road.

But this soldier had wings.

Almost as soon as the two exposed themselves the winged creature sprang up into the air, lunging straight at Bucky. He dodged, but at the last moment it kicked forward its legs and slammed into his chest. Peter was about to help defend him, but was stopped in his tracks with Bucky’s roar. “No, run! I can handle this, I know her!” Without question Peter took off down the road, wishing there were buildings he could swing off of. His legs hurt. His lungs hurt. He hurt. 

To his terror, he heard wingbeats behind him. Not risking a glance back, he pushed himself faster until the ground beneath him was a blur and his legs stretched to the longest strides.

His shoulder exploded with pain, and Peter realized he had been shot. Another bang and his legs crumpled under him.

He collapsed onto his stomach, hitting his head hard on the pavement. Desperately, he scrambled to get back up, but before he could move even an inch the weight was there, pushing him back down.

He felt a small prick on the neck and he was out. 

“Goodnight, spider boy.”


	2. CH 2- QUALITIES

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh sorry this chapter is kinda short! I wanted to get this out by today so I had to cut it into 2 parts. Next part will hopefully be up monday?

!! warning, possible trigger warning for descriptions of violence/gore. I will put warnings before any of these sections, so if you are sensitive to that stuff please skip over it until you see a notice saying the bad part is over. I will be putting summaries of those parts in the bottom notes for y’all to catch up on. !!

Peter let out a weak groan. His head felt like someone had smashed it with a mallet, which someone might have if he was correct on where he was. His head swam, and he felt more like a feral snail than a human.

He couldn’t see anything, a thick cloth blindfold covered his face, but he could hear voices softly speaking in some foreign language, probably Russian. He was strapped to a table, his arms and legs bound to a cold table with incredibly tight metal cuffs.

He wasn’t wearing his suit anymore, just a pair of tight pants that reached from his waist to ankles.

Peter wondered where the others were. Wondered if they were dead.

They were probably dead.

So why wasn’t he?

Maybe he was dead, and this is what the afterlife was like. If that was true, this was going to suck because despite his impending doom he found himself bored, eavesdropping on a conversation he didn’t even understand. He wasn’t sure if he was supposed to be concerned, but he still felt loopy and didn’t really care at the moment.

Every once in a while, he would catch snippets of English words in the conversation, like “vitals,” “boy,” and “roof.” That last one was pretty weird because a prison/lab/torture room was probably the worst place to discuss base renovations.

Peter was distracted wondering who Hydra would call to fix a rooftop when he heard footsteps walking towards him.

“Spider… kid.”

“Spider-MAN.”

“You are barely a man.” The voice chuckled. It was an old male, and deep with a thick Russian accent. “You are merely a boy. But I am not here to argue with you about silly subjects such as that.” Peter winced. He was TOTALLY a man. He was TOTALLY not silly. Well, he was concerned about his manliness while he was on death’s row, so maybe he was a LITTLE silly.

“Spider-child, do you know where you are?” Peter didn’t respond. “You are right where you wanted to be. Not your home in Queens. The Hydra base in Ukraine.” Peter tensed up. The Voice (as Peter dutifully named the old guy talking to him) knew about his apartment in Queens. Aunt May was in trouble, possibly dead.

“Why are you telling me this? It’s not like it matters, you’re probably killing me in a few minutes.”

“That was the plan,” a new rough male voice said. “But we’ve discovered some… interesting qualities of yours we may want to keep around.” Peter heard a swift slapping sound and the new rough voice crying out. The Voice growled something in another language, and the new voice quickly left.

Peter probably shouldn’t have heard that then. He locked it deep into his memory, refusing to let it go even a little bit.

“You are still alive,” The Voice continued as if Voice #2 had never existed, “because we haven’t killed you yet. That simple.” Yeah no shit.

“But really. Why are you telling me this?” “Because that’s what I was told to tell you.” So this guy wasn’t the top guy. It’s not like Peter was expecting it, but it was almost comforting that this guy wasn’t the one who could order his death on a whim. “So what else do you have to tell me?” Peter snapped, feeling enough like himself to remember he was supposed to be fighting like a wild animal.

But not enough to actually act on said remembrance.

Peter felt a hand strike him. “Foolish boy. You just heard you are going to be spared from the hands of death, and you snap at me? You should be grateful.”

“Grateful for what? Inevitable torture? Mind wiping and experimentation?” Peter was screaming at the top of his lungs, feeling spit fly out of his mouth. He struggled against his restraints, snarling and writhing on the table.

!! oki trigger warning here! again, basic summary in notes below to catch up! there will be another note like this when the violence ends! !!

The Voice snapped something in (maybe) Russian, and almost immediately hands were holding him down. Just the sensation of gloved hands touching him was awful, and Peter attempted to squirm away. He felt his arms be unlatched, but before he could move they were pinned down and latched into cuffs that covered his hands completely.

Same thing with his legs, and soon after this new fashion trend was accompanied with a muzzle. His blindfold was ripped off, and Peter was violently dragged off the table by his wrist cuffs.

Peter took a deep breath and tried to scream, but the only thing that escaped his mouth was a high-pitched wheeze. Hydra soldiers dragged him through a set of double doors, and Peter writhed on the floor, fighting his hardest.

‘Oh god oh god oh god’ Peter’s mind screamed on repeat. ‘Think, think, think!’

Peter did not think. Peter COULD not think.

Peter was being a big dumbass at the absolute worst moment.

Peter, in this bright moment of clarity, chose violence.

With a scream, Peter rolled from his hips to his shoulders, freeing his cuffs from the soldier’s grasp. He whirled on his side until he had turned completely around and slammed his feet into their back. He expected the soldier to be in pain and take a moment to recover, therefore giving Peter time to escape.

What he did not expect however, was for said soldier to not even wince, whirl around, and clock Peter right in the nose.

Peter was practically frozen. His nose erupted with blood, and he screamed. He lashed out with his legs again, barely missing the soldier by inches. A different pair of hands grabbed his head and slammed it into the concrete ground.

!!alright that’s the end of the violence in this chapter!!

Peter went limp, and the soldiers picked up his feet and kept on dragging him. The world swam around him like he was underwater, and any thought made his head hurt like hell.

What felt like a split second later (but was probably hours) Peter found himself in a cage, about the size of a large dog crate. Said dog crate was in a large dark room, and Peter could tell there were other crates in the room, although containing what, he couldn’t tell. Whatever it was, it was either dead or unconscious.

Peter curled into himself and laid back down, taking in a shuddering breath. His throat hurt. His head hurt. His heart hurt.

Tears stung in his eyes, and Peter let out a tiny whine. In a desperate last attempt to disappear, to wake up in his bed in Queens, he closed his eyes and tried to relax.

Instead of waking up, like he had hoped, he remembered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Violence summary- Peter gets dragged out of the room and beat up :(


	3. CH 3- THIS COULDN'T GET ANY WORSE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I have no excuse, this chapter is eons late. I am aware please bully me I know I’m stupid lmfao
> 
> But yes new chapter!! I will not be including fighting warnings anymore because I mean, it’s not that bad? I will be adding a warning in the tags tho don’t worry ;)
> 
> I hope to post a part every few days? I can’t have a regular schedule because life gets crazy but when I finish a part I’ll post it :)
> 
> Ok enjoy sorry again for the lateness <3

Peter stared at himself in the mirror, in a casual grey sweater and jeans. He felt so normal, and hung onto that feeling for a fleeting moment, a second to hold onto for when he pulled onto the mask and turned into Spider-Man. 

Something so he could remember he was human, super or not. It was hard to remember sometimes. 

It was two days until he headed out for a mission, a really BIG mission. He could be a spy in a Hydra base, and gather intel on genetic mutation.

Aunt May had been against it at first, but Tony convinced her that Peter would be protected at all costs, it was only an intel mission, he would be fine.

Peter knew that was a lie, it was impossible to guarantee his safety during a mission. Tony was reciting lines the government told him to say so that Aunt May would agree to send out Peter.

He didn’t blame Tony, Mr.Stark wanted to protect him as much as May, but his promise only reminded Peter that a basic intel mission could kill him.

It could go so, so wrong. 

Nevertheless, Peter was ecstatic to not only be allowed to come, but to have been personally invited by Fury himself. The team was finally letting him do “big” things after the snap.

For months all of them had been mentally and physically recovering, and each and every one of them agreed that Peter had to stick with small patrol calls for a while until they were sure he was going to be safe. Not just that, but Peter was sure they had at least one Avenger guarding him at all times.

At first he was a little bitter, because he fought just as good as the Avengers and they knew it. But after a month or so it dawned on him they maybe they cared about him and were just looking out for him. Over time, Peter got to know the Avengers a lot better. He already knew Tony, and a little bit Bruce, but the others were less familiar.

And about 10 times scarier, with big hulking muscles and various amounts of emotional baggage. 

His favorite Avenger so far (besides Tony of course) was definitely Natasha, with Sam close behind. Despite her high agent status and lethal glare, Natasha was actually a big rebel and regularly let Peter break rules. (Not that Peter TRIED to break any rules, it's just that he didn’t realize something was a rule until it was a problem.)

Sam was pretty awesome too, because he was just as much of a gadget nerd as Peter. Sam didn’t have the same talent for making said gadgets, but he was pretty great at hacking into things and had a million ideas every time he walked into the lab. Peter definitely appreciated that, because although he could admit he was a pretty smart kid, he sometimes ran short of ideas and didn’t want to disappoint Mr. Stark.

His apartment door opening and the happy greeting from Aunt May snapped him back out of his thoughts.

Right, yes, S.H.I.E.L.D was picking him up. Peter quickly grabbed his pack with his survival pack (god forbid he needed it) and his suit, along with a book and some prototypes he hoped to work on during the flight to Ukraine.

To be completely honest, Peter was scared.

But Tony and the others would keep him safe, so he would be fine and back home in no time.

————————————

“Spider-Man?”

Peter had been crying for over an hour when a familiar voice rang through the dark room. 

“Spidey, it’s Cap. Steve. Are you okay?” Relief made Peter’s heart swell. 

Peter sniffed, wiping his eyes free of tears, and sat up. “Yeah, I’m okay. You?”

“I’m alright, but I don’t know where we are. Do you?” Steve’s voice was incredibly gentle and kind, leading Peter to believe he knew he had been crying. Unacceptable, he couldn’t cry anymore. That wasn’t what superheros did. Especially around Captain America. 

“The Hydra base in Ukraine. The one we were captured by. At least that’s what that one guy told me earlier.” “What guy? Where? When did you wake up? What’s happened?” Steve asked. Peter identified Steve’s cage as about five feet to the right of his, and turned to face him.

“I don’t know who. I woke up a while ago, I think… five hours ago? Maybe six? I don’t know for sure though ‘cuz I passed out a couple times.” Peter winced. “I woke up on a table, I think in a lab. There was this guy that I couldn’t see ‘cuz I was blindfolded, and he said that someone told him to tell me where we were.

“There was another person too, and he said I was still alive because I have “qualities” they wanted to keep. But he got in trouble so I’m pretty sure we aren’t supposed to know that.” Peter crawled as close to Steve as his cage would let him, and watched as Steve thought. 

“Then I fought them while they were dragging me around, and got knocked out because I kicked one of them in the back.” At that Steve chuckled. “Well, props to you for waking up sooner, and for fighting those guys.” Peter beamed, and realized his nose was almost definitely broken. In fact, Peter still hadn’t taken inventory of himself since the lab table.

Get it together Pete!

His pants were tight and black, with a Hydra symbol on his left thigh, and upon closer inspection Peter realized Steve had the same outfit. It then struck Peter that at some point his muzzle and cuffs were removed. 

Peter’s whole body hurt, but he narrowed it down to a broken nose, two sprained wrists, and bruised up knuckles. His right eye hurt too, but he wasn’t sure if that was a side effect of the broken nose or if his eye was actually injured.

“Where are the others? Do you know?” Steve asked after a long moment of silence. Peter shrugged. “I don’t know, but since we’re here together they’re probably nearby and just haven’t woken up yet.” Steve sighed. 

“Nah, I’m awake. My head just hurts.” Peter jumped practically a foot in the air as Sam spoke. 

“Wait hang on,” Peter realized, slapping himself on the forehead, “You guys got captured. How? What happened?” 

“Almost as soon as you guys left some dude with wings knocked us out.” Sam explained. “He was fast too.” Peter gasped. “That’s who got us too! A patrol found us, and while we were running he got Bucky. Bucky said he knew them, and told me to run.” Peter winced. “Wait a minute, I got shot! We had to have been out for way longer than a few hours for that to heal.”

“... you got SHOT?!” Steve cried after a moment of shock. “Twice…?” Peter shrunk into himself. “But I’ve healed!” Steve looked at Peter incredulously. 

“Are we not going to address that Bucky knew the person who attacked us?” Sam snapped before Steve could lecture Peter, which was a relief. “He’s still missing.” Steve closed his mouth and thought.

After a moment of thinking he took a deep breath and sighed. “They probably moved him to another base.” Peter laid back, feeling his heart drop. Steve lifted his head, looking determined. “We’ll find hi-“

“You won’t need to look far.” A deep voice chuckled, and suddenly light flooded the room. Peter yelped and covered his sensitive eyes, feeling his cage be lifted up as if it weighed no more than a few pounds. With a not-so-manly squeal Peter slid back in his cage, landing with an “oof” as whoever was carrying him dropped him suddenly. Of course, he landed directly on his broken nose. 

“Pe-“ Steve’s cry was cut off suddenly as his crate too was picked up and thrown next to Peter. Sam quickly followed.

Now that they were all right next to each other, the three wasted no time in going back-to-back.

Peter frantically took in what was happening. They were all on a cart like the ones in stores, and were being quickly pulled out of the storage room and into a brightly lit hallway. “Can we get ONE moment to take a break?!” Sam exclaimed as boots marched around them. Peter agreed, but was too scared to say anything. His heart pounded in his chest, making his wrists and face tingle like static.

Tears welled up in his eyes and he blinked rapidly. Why couldn’t they get a break? A single moment to breathe? In a span of what felt like hours Peter had been dragged, beat the shit out of, shoved into and thrown around in cages, and now what? What else could they do?

Peter tried his best to memorize the route they took, but quickly got lost among the maze of doors and halls and rooms. 

“Where are we going?” Peter cried. “I don’t know!” Steve kicked at the cage, but the lock wouldn’t give in. Despite the chaos in their respective cages as they tried to break out, it was weirdly quiet in the facility. Like a school gym that’s completely empty. Meaning there wasn’t many people here, or enraged superheros in cages was a normal occurrence.

Suddenly, Peter felt his Fanclub of Nazis take a sudden turn, so sudden in fact he went from perfectly stable to practically rolling over in his cage. He wasn’t the only one either, as to his amusement several guards got their feet ran over or nearly tripped during the turn. That amusement was gone just as quickly as it came though, as they suddenly stopped in the entrance of a massive room.

It looked like a theatre, but in the middle instead of a stage and little kids adorably messing up their lines, there was a…

Monstrosity. 

A massive fish tank looking thing rose up big enough to house inside of it a surgical table and long mechanical arms that had surgical tools at the end and could be controlled by doctors on the outside. There was also a gel-like substance instead of water, but Peter was too far and too scared to tell what it was.

He would have been amazed at this thing if it wasn’t for the knowledge that he was most likely going to be on that gurney in a few moments. Desperately Peter whipped his head around, trying to read the fine medical jargon on screens dispersed evenly about the room. 

It was clear that Steve and Sam had put this together too, and were now going feral trying to break out. Just as Sam almost got free, something unlatched Peter’s cage. As a surge of Spidey-Sense nothing he had ever felt before washed over him, he let out a scream and lashed out with his legs, getting his assailant square in the jaw and hearing a solid crack. 

Even with the broken jaw his opponent lunged back in and dragged Peter out by his ankle.

Peter fought like he never had before, roaring and writhing like an angry beast. His adversary was huge, at least two times the size of another human, and Peter felt like he was losing his mind. The whatever-it-was carried Peter by his ankle like a murderous purse and strode towards the tank.

For just a moment, in this scene of pure chaos and rage, Peter caught somethings on the screen. Avian. Falcon. Altercation. 

As a mask with a long tube was aggressively padlocked to his face, Peter had a moment to frantically wonder what those words meant. 

Then a terrible hissing sound creeped its way into Peter’s ears. Almost immediately he began to feel light headed. He still desperately fought, and he could hear Steve and Sam screaming his name fading into oblivion. 

First his arms, and then his legs began to give out. 

The last thing Peter remembers is the soft, sticky feeling of being tossed into the tank.


End file.
